


Strong Like an Amazon

by innertimetraveldetective



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post Maveth, Soft!Simmorse, Storytelling, Weepy Jemma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innertimetraveldetective/pseuds/innertimetraveldetective
Summary: Ever since Maveth Jemma had started getting what were thought to be migraines, but seemed like more to Bobbi.  She’d cry to her, telling her that the sound was too sharp, that the light was too brittle, just begging her to protect her from the world.orBobbi looking after Jemma because Maveth was traumatic as all hell and she gotta take care of her :)Thank you @simmons_xx for beta-reading!
Relationships: Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Kudos: 21





	Strong Like an Amazon

A tentative knock sounded from the other side of the door, Bobbi knew it had to be her.

“Come in, babe.” Jemma opened the door slowly, anxiously shuffling through to face Bobbi, closing the door behind her. She was wearing a jumper (of Bobbi’s) and shorts, but she looked cold, shivery. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her hands were shaking, bottom lip still quivering from what Bobbi could only assume to be tears. Bobbi took one look at her and shuffled along her bed, closing her laptop and opening her arms for Jemma to climb into them. She did so, quickly burying herself in Bobbi’s arms, quiet sobs deafening against the silence of the room.

“It hurts, Bee.” Jemma whimpered, eyes closed tightly to drown out the sound and light that the room was forcing into her, hammering against her skull.

“I know it does, Jems. You’ll be okay, you’re strong.” Bobbi murmured, her voice soft. She kissed Jemma’s forehead gently, smoothing her hair as she did so.

“Strong like an Amazon?” Jemma asked quietly. Bobbi chuckled at the shameless Buffy reference.

“Yeah, exactly. Strong like an Amazon.” she laughed, careful to keep quiet, everything soft. Ever since Maveth Jemma had started getting what were thought to be migraines, but seemed like more to Bobbi. She’d cry to her, telling her that the sound was too sharp, that the light was too brittle, just begging her to protect her from the world.

It broke Bobbi’s heart, to see her girlfriend so sick, and to be unable to do anything but mumble calming words and hold her. She was strong though, one of the strongest people Bobbi knew. She was in constant awe of her, of her ability, her capability, how much she’d grown since they’d met, since HYDRA. 

Jemma tried to bury herself further in Bobbi’s chest, wanting her to chase away all the noises, all the light that overwhelmed her constantly, making her feel sick to her stomach, dizzy. Why couldn't she just be quiet? Why did her heartbeat chase her wherever she went, why did every sound pierce her like a dagger?

“Can I stay here tonight?” Jemma asked quietly.

“Of course, hun. Whatever you need.” Jemma nodded, curling a hand around Bobbi’s t-shirt, holding onto it like a lifeline. She needed this, just for a while, her home. 

They stayed there for a while, Bobbi shushing her gently, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead, mumbling sweet nothings to her whilst Jemma curled in on herself. 

After a while Bobbi shifted a bit. She couldn’t sleep without brushing her teeth, and jeans were hardly the optimal choice for nightwear. Jemma whimpered pitifully as Bobbi extracted herself from her grasp, reaching out to grab her again.

“Shh, hun. I’ll be back in a second, okay?” Jemma didn’t open her eyes, just settled back down in bed, trying desperately to return to the state of blind bliss she’d been dragged from.

Sure enough, Bobbi returned two minutes later in a tank top and shorts, tucking both herself and Jemma tightly under the duvet. Jemma wrapped herself around Bobbi, clinging to her like a koala. She sighed, breathing in her scent.

“Tell me about something Bee, anything.” Jemma said sleepily. She wanted to hear Bobbi’s voice, her smooth caramel words, how they rolled over her like waves against the shore.

“I’ll tell you a story, how about that?” Jemma made a noise of what sounded like affirmation, so Bobbi started her story, stroking Jemma’s hair gently as she spoke.

“I’ll tell you a story all about a beautiful princess who was taken, whisked away to another world so it was up to her friends to find her.” Bobbi started, kissing Jemma's head before continuing.

“Princess Jemma was the fairest, most beautiful and intelligent woman in all the land. She was the envy of all, the Belle of the ball, scholars admired her for her intelligence.” Jemma giggled a bit, flattered.

“One day, something very bad happened, and Princess Jemma got taken away. The kingdom was in disarray, nobody knew what to do! Luckily, between the princess and her trusty friends Bird, Quake and Monkey, they figured out how to bring her back.” Jemma smiled into her, knowing that she wasn’t alone, that no matter what, they’d be there. 

“Through months of hard work for her friends and 6 months of the princess outsmarting a whole planet-” Bobbi paused to kiss her gently, “The princess finally found her way home again.” 

Jemma just nodded. She was home again, she was safe. She might never be what she was before, but without evolution there would be no improvement. She was safe now, Bobbi had her. She could slay her own dragons, but it didn’t hurt to have someone there to help

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
